This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
As display technology continues to develop, people have increasingly high visual demands for display products, and curved-surface display products have gradually become the trend of development.
Existing curved-surface display products are mainly curved-surface liquid crystal displays, and components of a liquid crystal display generally include backlight module, liquid crystal display panel, backplane and frame. The backlight module and the liquid crystal display panel are fixed into a cavity formed the backplane and the frame.
In the prior art, in the realization of a curved-surface design, usually a method of bending a liquid crystal display panel into a certain arc and mating with a curved-surface backlight module is used. However, in a liquid crystal display using IPS (In Plane Switching) and ADS (Advanced Super Dimension Switch) mode, the bending of the liquid crystal display panel may cause glass substrates on both sides of the liquid crystal to deform, resulting in changes in polarization state of light, further light leakage issues arising. In addition, to achieve bending, the liquid crystal display panel also exists force problem due to glass tensile and compression, the peripheral portions of the crystal display panel with concentrated stress also leak light severely.